1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphical computer user interfaces, and more particularly to a graphical computer user interface that allows the user to input time values with a pointing device such as a mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current systems provide for both the entry of time information (input) and the display of time information (output). Time information is important for many user applications, including, for example, calendar applications.
Current systems provide entry fields for input of time information, such as the starting and ending times of a meeting. However, entry fields require the user to use the keyboard to input information. This can be time consuming for users who are not skilled typists. Entry field input of time information is complicated by the fact that time information may be presented using different formats according to country and user preferences. This complicates the user interface and implementation of a time entry field, since different alternatives exist for display and typing of the same time.
Some current systems provide a graphic display of time of day information by graphically depicting an analog clock. However, these systems still require the user to use an entry field to adjust the clock's time setting, such as for a change to daylight saving time or correction of the clock time.
Some current systems provide for entry of time information by using entry fields whose values can be adjusted with spin buttons. If a default time is provided, this approach does allow a time to be entered without a keyboard. However, this approach has problems with alternate time formats, as described above for entry fields. The mouse operations required for spin button control may also be very tedious, since a large number of "spins" may be required and the user also has to move the mouse back and forth between the numeric area and the spin buttons. This is because the user must repeatedly select which numbers, such as hours or minutes, are being spun. It would be possible to provide more than one set of spin buttons to work around this problem. However, the graphic distraction and potential user confusion with more than one spin button makes this approach unattractive.